Vanishing In Thin Air
by CKnight.EXE
Summary: After Kuroko Tetsuya vanished after their win at the Winter cup, all went into their separate ways. But, as the GoM had a small reunion before they graduated from college, they saw him, casually reading and drinking a shake. However, what if the person they kept looking for had some dark secrets and happenings during his disappearance? Can they make the shadow open up once more?
1. Prologue

_**summary**_

_After Kuroko Tetsuya vanished after their win at the Winter cup, all went into their separate ways. But, as the GoM had a small reunion before they graduated from college, they saw him, casually reading and drinking a shake. However, what if the person they kept looking for had some dark secrets and happenings during his disappearance? Can they make the shadow open up once more?_

* * *

**_A/N - _**_Hi minna! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated "Hidden" for a long time now D: To be honest, I dunno what I'm doing with that story. Serious writer's block over here D: But then again, yey! New KnB fanfiction! :D This would contain yaoi so if you're not comfortable with that, feel free to press the back button. But other than that, I hope you'd enjoy! :D So, let's get it on, ne? :D_

_**Warning! **__Time skip; Yaoi or BL; Shounen Ai; Crappiness; OCs (Dun worry~ They won't have any relationships with the others); Un-betaed_

_**Disclaimer! **__I do not own KnB. Because if I did, you know Furihata Kouki from the freshman trio? WHOOSH, he's gone now :D_

_No offense to the people who like him but everytime I see someone pairing him up with Akashi, I go nuts and making me hate him so much. I like him if doesn't grow too close with Akashi-kun because Akashi-kun only belongs to Tet-chan._

**_END OF DISCUSSION PEASANTS._**

**_Main Parings - _**_Akashi x Kuroko; GoM x Kuroko_

**_Side Pairings (probably) - _**_All x Kuroko; Hyuuga x Riko; Kagami x Kuroko; I'll add more as time passes by xD_

* * *

Years passed since Seirin's win at the Winter Cup.

Years passed since the Generation of Miracles reverted back to their old selves.

Years passed since Kuroko was last seen and disappeared completely in their lives.

They didn't know where he went, or what happened to him. All they know is that after the day of celebrating their win, after one whole week on taking a break, Kuroko Tetsuya never showed up again.

All of them, including the Generation of Miracles, tried asking where he was, including his parents who were working overseas, but to no avail. Kuroko's parents were out of reach, and whatever they did, they couldn't come in contact with the two.

It was all in vain.

They couldn't see Kuroko once again in their school years.

They spent months looking for the bluenette, hoping that one day, he would appear in front of them. Hoping that he could explain why he disappeared in thin air and assure them nothing was wrong. Hoping that all would be the same and they'd all enjoy their lives, playing basketball once again.

But sadly, that day never came.

Currently, they were all in college, studying for the course they preferred. They all went into their separate ways but still kept in touch, having a reunion now and then.

Yes, they were still worried for Kuroko, but that was pushed into the back in their minds for it only brought them pain and despair thinking of the bluenette. They didn't want to trust in something impossible to happen, and Kuroko showing up was one of them.

They didn't think about the latter to the point, that his presence, the memories they had with him temporarily disappeared in everybody's mind.

But as a certain rainbow-colored group's graduation neared, the Generation of Miracles arranged a small reunion in a certain restaurant... Wherein they saw something that they never thought they'd see again.

To be more specific, they saw _someone. _

A light-blue haired man was sitting on a bench across the park, just below the biggest tree. The man was still petite and had decent features, making it seem he's a teenager but nevertheless, they were sure the man was at the same age as them.

The same emotionless eyes.

The smooth, pale skin.

The blank look on his face.

They were never been so shocked yet happy at the same time.

The man who was so near them was no other than _Kuroko Tetsuya._

The person they searched for, the person who abruptly disappeared, and the person who suddenly showed up in that one unexpected moment in their lives.

_Oh, how many questions do they have for him._

* * *

**_EDIT: _**_07/05/14_

_**Words: 463 (Except for the Author's Notes)**  
_


	2. Chapter One - Reunion With The Shadow

_**A/N **__Miinnnnaaa! Seriously? I just posted this earlier but having 14 Followers and 5 Favorites is too much for me. _

_THIS LUCKY SHIT WASN'T IN TODAY'S HOROSCOPE._

_Thank you so much to those who followed and favorite this story! :D And since it was really surprising for me, shoutout for all of youuu~ 3_

_Big thanks to HeteroChromium, Keio-ku, Naturesshadows, 15, ben4kevin, CatVi, Kieshi, LightningBlade88, NayaPower, Rychizuu, Trixea, .hime, hanniehunhanhunnie (Love that username hun! xD), must read more (Guest), 'notyours' (Guest), and otakuninja14! :DThank you so much everyone! QAQ_

_So, here you go! Chapter One! :D I hope you'd like it~_

_**Warning for this chapter! **__Unbeta-ed; Cursing; Crappiness; Hints of BL_

_[0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0]_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Reunion With The Shadow**_

All five of them stared, two of them having their mouths agape.

Akashi Seijuro narrowed his eyes as he watched a familiar bluenette drink from a cup, which seemed to contain Maji Burger's Vanilla Milkshake. For all the years they spent searching, he was right there, sitting on the bench while he innocently sipped through a straw.

Midorima Shintarou couldn't help but have his grip tighten on a baseball, probably his lucky item for the day, as he gazed at the person across. It was so long since he saw the familiar face of the man, it was years since he disappeared.

Murasakibara Atsushi's eyes widened as he dropped the fork he was holding _(Which by the way he was also playing with because his snacks were confiscated by Akashi)_ Thoughts were running through his mind, especially one which was the loudest one of them all.

_'…Kuro-chin?' _

Aomine Daiki could feel rage, shock and happiness surge into his body, his mouth opening and closing as he stared at the shadow whom he searched for years. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Kise Ryouta had his jaw hanging wide. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was staring at the person he considered as his _'rival' _who disappeared just after the Winter Cup. Oh how he wanted to run and hug him again...

But first off, he needs someone to approve on what he is seeing and not just one of his fantasies again.

"A-Akashicchi… Isn't that…?" Kise shakily pointed to the petite figure of a man on the park. Akashi snapped from his trance on looking at the bluenette before he nodded sharply and stood up.

"Get your belongings. This reunion could wait." Akashi commanded. The others nodded and did what they were told. Minutes after, they found themselves walking towards the still-stoic faced bluenette, looking that he doesn't have any care in the world.

"Tetsuya." Akashi's voice boomed through the empty park, the only people residing in it were himself, the other members of the GoM and no one else but Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kuroko Tetsuya, right?"

The figure flinched at the sudden call of his name. And almost hesitantly, the man raised his head, his blank, light-blue eyes widening slightly as he saw the people in front of him. The latter narrowed his eyebrows as he opened his mouth.

"… Akashi-kun?"

It was all they needed to hear to assure them, it was really the person they think who it was.

"What the fuck? Tetsu?!" Aomine growled as he ran forward, gripping the other's collar, pulling the pale face closer to his, "Where the hell have you been?!"

Kuroko flinched slightly as his gaze was set on Aomine, "Aomine-kun…" His eyes softened, not minding that the tanned male was still clutching on his clothes tightly.

_'What are they doing here?' _Kuroko thought as he stared at the raging male in front of him.

Right after, slight shuffling was heard, making the bluenette's eyes snap to the direction where he heard it. But sadly, didn't have any time to do it since a large, heavy body suddenly came contact with him, efficiently pushing him down to the ground.

"K-Kurokocchii!" A loud wail sounded on the figure on top of him as he felt the grip on him very tight.

The fast flash of yellow, the whiny voice and that _horrendous _nickname. Yup, Kuroko could clearly guess who this one is.

"Kise-kun."

"W-Wah! Kurokochii! It really is you! Where were you all this time?! I've missed you so much! Kurokochii-" The blonde rambled as his hug tightened around Kuroko. The bluenette just stayed still, letting Kise hug the life out of him. Just this once, he'll allow Kise to hug him like this _just. this. once. _

In the midst of Kise's rants, a shadow loomed over him. Curious, Kuroko looked up, with the oh-so heavy blonde still clinging unto him, and found a very tall purplehead looking at him with wide eyes, his hands free of snacks, "Kuro-chin…?" Murasakibara muttered quietly,

Kuroko slightly smiled, "Murasakibara-kun."

The purplehead giant's eyes sparkled a bit before his hand reached out, ruffling the tuft of aquamarine hair Kuroko had. "Kuro-chin. It's very nice to see you again..."

The bluenette slightly shook his head, efficiently removing the large hand off his crowning glory. As much as he missed the giant, it still irked him when someone ruffles his hair, everyone included. "It's nice to see you too."

Noticing that one was missing out, he looked around and found the green-haired teen, his hands gripped tightly around the baseball he was holding. His features seemed emotionless and his face seemed relaxed, but all of them were nothing compared to the shock and worried look found on his eyes.

"Midorima-kun…"

The greenette heard this and immediately coughed fakely, trying hard to cover what he was formerly doing. "Kuroko." He greeted formally, nostalgia attacking him when the name slipped out of his mouth.

"K-Kurokocchi…! Why?" The blonde on top of him whined as he tugged on the shirt of the bluenette. But unlike the old times when it happened, Kuroko didn't shove him off and practically didn't care about the weight of the person on top of him.

"…What do you mean Kise-kun?" Kuroko mumbled hesitantly, his eyes lowering down.

"Don't fuck with us Tetsu! You know what we mean! Why the fuck did you suddenly disappeared?! We were worried sick!" Aomine hissed, not caring one bit that Akashi was hearing him cuss. Actually, nobody cared at Aomine's language at the moment. Their attention was all focused at the bluenette.

"… I'm sorry" Kuroko spoke up quietly as he pushed Kise's body away from him, making the blonde's face visible. Kuroko could feel his heart somehow _break _as he saw the puffy, red eyes of his *_coughformercough* _blonde friend…

"You were gone for years Tetsuya. We spent most of our time looking for you when you disappeared suddenly. And now when we finally find you, when we ask you to give us an explanation, you apologize, obviously pointing out you don't want to tell us anything," Akashi voiced out, his voice low while his heterochromatic eyes were glinting darkly.

"Tetsuya, we alsodeserve an explanation, and not just a mere apology."

Kuroko shook his head, standing up on his full height and grabbed the book he was formerly reading and the empty cup of spilled vanilla shake, "You weren't supposed to find me… Not yet."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean _'not yet'?_" For the first time, Midorima spoke up as he asked the bluenette a question.

Shaking his head, Kuroko threw the empty cup to a nearby trashcan, feeling slightly disappointed when it didn't go in, "You're not supposed to know yet." He answered looking up to the faces of the group.

"You said it again Kuro-chin. What is it that we aren't supposed know? It's been years Kuro-chin. We were worried for you for years" Murasakibara frowned as his tall stature loomed over Kuroko's still small and petite one.

Kuroko's eyes glinted slightly. "Eight months aren't years Murasakibara-kun. You all gave up on looking for me on the ninth month I disappeared."

"That's because we don't know if you're still fucking on this earth or not!" Aomine defended as he took a step forward. "You cut all connections, fuck, even we can't contact your parents! How could we know if you're still alive?! How could we know that we aren't searching for just some person who won't really appear again?!"

"We didn't know if you were still safe," Akashi continued Aomine's shouted rant. "Tetsuya, we weren't sure if we were just looking for air."

Kuroko kept quiet. His free hand, the one that wasn't holding a book, curled into a fist, He lowered his head as his bangs covered his eyes completely. "I..." He mumbled lowly, "I have to go" And not a second after, he spun around on his heel and started to walk away… _Fast. _

Noticing this action before hand, Akashi quickly took a step forward and grabbed the bluenette's arm, making the other stop abruptly. "You will explain to us what's happening Tetsuya." His voice hissed slightly as he pulled the latter closer to him. "Why won't you tell us? If you're worried that we aren't your friends anymore, then know that even after these years, we all treasured the bond we had with you."

Frowning, Kuroko's face molded to a look of distress, "For now… Please, just let me go" His voice was the opposite of his usual monotone one. It sounded like _begging._

The five was shocked by the other's antics. Was it that confidential that Kuroko was practically _begging _at them? "Please… I promise to meet up with you again… Just… Just not now" They heard the bluenette mutter once more under his breath.

After having a serious debate in his mind, Akashi sighed and let go of the other's arm. Kuroko's eyes glowed with relief for a moment as he felt the pressure on his arm disappear, he quickly bowed, saying a small thank you before running off, unconsciously using _'Misdirection' _at the same point.

Watching what was happening, Aomine and Kise's eyes widened and started to go after the other, but stopped when Kuroko's figure blurred and suddenly disappeared in their eyesight, making them unable to go after the latter.

"What the fuck? Akashi!" Aomine scowled after a few seconds. "Why the hell did you let go of him?"

Akashi glared at the tanned male and growled slightly, "Did you think that I did that without a purpose? Of course not."

"Then what do we do now?" Midorima frowned. "We just met Kuroko and we just let him run off, leaving our questions still unanswered. Do tell me Akashi, how could you be so sure that we could meet up with him again? Considering the fact he disappeared for years, I won't be surprised if it happens again."

"… For some reason, I agree with Mido-chin Aka-chin. How could you be so sure?" Murasakibara voiced out his opinions while Kise eagerly nodded, also agreeing with the others.

Akashi rubbed the temple of his forehead before looking at the direction where the pale bluenette recently just ran off to, "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet up with him soon. If Tetsuya won't show up, then we will."

"What do you mean Akashi?"

Akashi turned his head as he stared straight through the Midorima's eyes, an intimidating aura starting to leak out of him.

"He's working at Meian Corps. I saw him wearing a necklace which all special employees of that corporation has. We're going there if he's not planning on meeting with us again. He disappeared for too long. The second time isn't worth it."

* * *

_**EDIT:** A few mistakes and typos here and there~_

**_EDIT:_**_ Revisation of LOTS of pharagraphs, happenings and etc._


	3. Chapter Two - Let's Meet

_**A/N **__:D :D :D :D :D_

_I'm crying and it's all your guys fault :'D_

_Big thanks to Myadorabletetsuya, notyours (guest), gaby95 (guest), slytherinserpent23, Another observer of the world, ImPsyche (guest) AK47reloaded, and Shadow Of the Angel for reviewing! :3_

_Also thank you to everyone who favorited or followed! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH _

_The reviews made me jumpy with happiness so thank you very much! Especially you 'notyours'! :D I really want to chat you up now and thank you with all my might, but sadly I can't TvT And also, Myadorabletetsuya, dun worry! :D Akakuro will definitely shine in this fanfiction~ I'll just give the GoM a fair share of Tet-chan :3_

_LET'S STOP THIS ANNOYING COMMERCIAL NOW THEN. LET'S GET THE SHOW GOIN'! :D_

_**Warning for this chapter! **__Unebeta-ed; Hinted BL; Cursing; Crappiness; Crappy Action Scene; Somehow rushed; OCs_

_[0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] _

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Let's Meet**_

_-Next day-_

Kuroko stared at the piece of paper stuck on top of the bench he usually sits on.

He grabbed the paper and let his blank eyes scan it, over and over again. He should've expected this anyway, of course the others would demand his presence. The only thing that should've surprised him is the quick meeting of them once more.

He guessed that they thought a day should be enough for him to make up his mind.

Clucking his tongue, he shoved the paper into his pocket before he glanced at his watch. It was past the time that was written on the note.

Oops.

Kuroko shook his head as he headed out of the park, him still holding the novel he was supposed to read that day, but guessing what's happening, he thinks reading it would be re-scheduled to another day.

The bluenette once again sighed as he remembered the contents,

'_Meet us at Funsui Park at 5 PM sharp. You're not allowed to decline Tetsuya.' _

He doesn't know anything yet but he's sure that he needs to prepare for a headache. He looked around, reassuring himself that he was alone before he started walking to the destination where five teens were waiting for him.

.

.

.

But, sadly for him, he wasn't alone at all.

_[0] [0] [0]_

"Ne Akashicchi, are you sure Kurokocchi will arrive?" Kise asked worriedly.

20 minutes already passed, but there were still no sign of the bluenette they were looking for. And to be honest, they were waiting there for an hour already. Let's just say they were somehow excited to meet the petite man once again.

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment as he replied, "He should be here any moment now Ryouta. Stop asking too much questions."

"Tch, that Tetsu… What the fuck is he doing with his life?" Aomine grumbled as he sat on a swing on the playground inside the park, absent-mindedly kicking a few pebbles near his feet.

Murasakibara hummed slightly as he munched on his chips. Fortunately, Akashi allowed him to bring just _one _snack, and knowing the consequences if he tried to defy the redhead, he followed him and brought the largest pack of potato chips he had. His purple, lazy eyes were scanning the area as he tried looking for the bluenette.

"25 minutes," Midorima mumbled under his breath, looking at the Hello Kitty Alarm Clock- His lucky item for the day- that he was holding with his taped fingers. "Kuroko's late for 25 minutes already"

Akashi's frown deepened. Where was Tetsuya? Didn't he get the note he posted on the bench where they found him? If he remembers correctly, people rarely visit the park so there was only a small chance of someone else picking up the letter.

The redhead 'tch'ed as his foot tapped more impatiently.

"Oi, Akashi. Tetsu's not here yet. Are you sure he's coming—" Aomine grumbled but stopped mid-way when Akashi shot him a glare.

"Silence Daiki," Akashi spoke before his features relaxed formidably as he glanced at the entrance of the park. "Tetsuya has arrived."

Rainbor-colored pair of eyes looked at the direction where the redhaired male was glancing at, and surely, there was Kuroko who was glancing around, looking like he was looking for someone or something.

Akashi opened his mouth to call for the latter but was cut off by the two idiots, both screaming _'Kurokocchi!' _and _'Oi Tetsu!' _simultaneously.

The bluenette's head snapped to their direction and before looking like he somehow sighed. Kise waved his hands happily as Kuroko made his way towards them.

The blonde's smile widened as the petite man was near. Immediately, Kise attacked the bluenette into a tight hug as he screamed muffled sounds of '_Kurokocchi'_. Kuroko visibly frowned at the weight and tried shoving the other off. Like he quoted, the hugs were only allowed _yesterday _and that just _once._

Seeing that his friend needs help, Aomine ran over them and immediately pushed the blonde away from the bluenette, scowling as he said that he was killing the poor man from his tight hug.

Kuroko then walked his way over the calm trio and left the duo who was now arguing with each other.

"Domo." _[Hello]_ Kuroko greeted as the others greeted him back, by either nodding one's head, saying the latter's name or the ruffling of the light blue hair.

"You called for me Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked straight to the point. All of the sudden, they all silenced, even the tanned male and blonde whose voices were literally ringing in the empty park despite it was just late in the afternoon.

The redhead rose a brow before he nodded as a reply, "We want you to answer our questions." He answered bluntly in return. Akashi frowned slightly when he saw the other sigh and mumble things to himself as an answer.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun but you aren't allowed to know yet..." Kuroko voiced out, mentally adding an _'I think.'_ to the sentence.

"Eh? But why Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara frowned as he stopped eating the junkfood he brought.

"Just."

"You're not helping Tetsu." Aomine's scowl deepened as he heard the reply.

"Mm! Kurokocchi! We should get an explanation for this-ssu!" Kise pouted, but all could hear the tone of seriousness the blonde used.

Kuroko sighed inwardly, debating in his mind if he should tell the others the truth or not... But, because he knew that it was far too early for the others to know, he opened his mouth as he mumbled a reply. "I'm really sorry. But I'm not sure if you're all ready to know..."

"Of what Tetsuya?" Akashi demanded. Suprisingly, the redhead's patience was drying out fast. It really irritated him that he doesn't know anything of what happened to the other, even if he uses his sources and all, not a single bit of information was said to him.

Even though he has already accepted the limits of his knowledge, it still infuriates him when he doesn't have even a little _shit _of information about Kuroko's disappearance.

Kuroko frowned. They were so stubborn. But he guess that that's what'll happen if he disappears suddenly for years. "I'm really sorry. But like I said, I believe you are still not ready."

"Tetsuya-" The redhead started off, irritated, but stopped when he heard some rustling bushes.

Heterochromatic eyes suddenly narrowed as he glanced at the plant beside them. Finally, the other five took notice and also stared on which the redhead was looking at.

Noticing the unusual behavior of the plant, a possible guess of who might it be popped into Kuroko's mind. However though, how he wishes he was wrong because if his guess was right, then everything will be shown to the others and there were no use in keeping it from them anymore.

"Who's there?" Kuroko asked, his voice slightly loud as he took a step forward. Slight rustling was heard as a reply before a gruff, low voice whispered quietly, but was loud enough for them all to hear.

_"Tsk, I've been caught"_

As soon those five words rang out, Kuroko's eyes widened. _'Oh no... There really is one of them in here..!' _

Almost immediately, Kuroko let go of his book, letting the object fall to the ground, and grabbed the five's arms and dragged them away, much to their surprise, but ran with the bluenette to make it easier for the other.

"Ne, Kuro-chin. Who was tha-" Murasakibara started to ask but stopped when something whizzed past his face. His purple, lazy eyes widened and got alarmed as he looked at the object that stuck itself in the midst of the tree. It was a bullet. _A fucking bullet. Holy shit._

"Oh no," Kuroko mumbled, his tone low as he pulled all five, who was frozen by the recent scene, down to the ground behind a tree. He touched his pockets and groaned when he found nothing, "I forgot it" His eyes darkened even more as he spoke.

The rainbow-color haired men was utterly confused and scared (Except for Akashi because he refuses to be scared of such things) on what was happening.

Gunshots rang out the park as they all watched the pale bluenette pale more, "Shit" They heard him quietly cuss.

"Tetsuya. You would tell us what's happening **now."** Akashi demanded while Kuroko bit his lip.

"Kuroko!" Midorima hissed, his cool façade slowly fading as Kuroko kept quiet, not replying at all.

"Tetsu, what the fuck is happening?" Aomine growled as he heard a few more louder gunshots and a sickly sweet voice was asking where they were, and how he will not hurt them. Well fuck him. Damn it! If only he brought his gun and cell, he would've shot the bastard down and at the same time, call for help. What kind of future police was he going to be?

"Fuck this shit, I'm going out." The tanned male suddenly announced as he almost stood up. Kuroko's eyes widened as he grabbed the shirt of Aomine, surprising the latter very much. "Wha-What the fuck Tetsu?"

"Stop it Aomine-kun," Kuroko mumbled in a low, warning tone. "You'll only get yourself killed."

With a dejected sigh and a few more gunshots and loud footsteps, Aomine 'tch'ed as he settled down. Kuroko nodded satisfied before opening his mouth, his features suddenly turning into a serious one. All five noticed this and expectantly waited a soft voice to come out.

But sadly, a low gruff one was what they heard.

"Found them." A man, wearing a brown coat over his hidden clothes, has gray eyes and brown hair, sing-songed wickedly as they eyed all six of them.

The GoM's breathing hitched as they noticed the man suddenly appearing behind them, a crazy glint in his eyes visible to every single one of them.

Taking note of the surprised expressions and a chance to move, the man grabbed the one nearest to him, who was unluckily Kise, and pointed a gun on the temple of the blonde's head. Kise's eyes widened with fear as he eyed every five of them, asking for help, while at the same time, struggling in the man's grip.

"Oi! Let go of him!" Aomine growled, but stopped when the man glared at him, obviously threatening if that he moves or speaks one more time, Kise's going _bye-bye. _Midorima and Akashi hissed at the tanned male to stop talking, telling the latter what the psycho man was saying to them unvoiced, while Murasakibara sat there, his fists clenched tight, him looking like he was about to punch the man a good night.

"Kuro," The man suddenly greeted as he looked at Kuroko, who was obviously pissed, with dark amusement dancing in his eyes. He dug the gun deeper into Kise's temple, efficiently stopping the blonde from moving and look at the others with teary golden eyes. "Nice to see you here."

Kuroko glared at the man as the other four eyed the bluenette with unreadable expressions. How did Kuroko know this psycho? Was he acquainted with him or something?... As expected then.

"Ven, get away from him" The pale bluentte slightly growled as he stood up from his hiding place.

The other members of the GoM on the ground were frozen before they saw Kuroko's hand signal at them to slowly inch closer behind him. They followed, thinking that Kuroko figured that it would be safer there than the open space.

But still, they couldn't figure out _why _should they feel safe behind the pale bluenette.

They were much more larger, and possibly stronger, than the pale male. How could they be so sure Kuroko could save their lives?

...Oh well, this time, they should practically trust Kuroko and whatever the hell happened to him in the past years.

Kuroko inwardly cussed when he saw how his blonde friend looked so scared at that time. He tried thinking for something he could do, but sadly, he couldn't think of nothing since his trusty _thing _wasn't with him. He thought of speaking to Ven intimidatingly, hoping that the latter would fall into his trap and back off, when suddenly, a flash of white was seen on the background.

Light-blue alarmed eyes widened slightly before he inwardly let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh dear Kuro, why do you look so-" The man's sickly sweet voice was cut off when suddenly Kuroko's figure disappeared and appeared beside him. His gray eyes widened as his breathing hitched.

The pale boy kneeled the man in the shins before kicking him away from the blonde, efficiently getting the tight and harsh grip off the blonde, who looked like he was to faint from fear anytime. Well of course, who wouldn't faint when someone points their gun to your head anyway?

Recovering quickly, the man glared at Kuroko as he pointed his gun at the bluenette.

The rainbow-color haired males snapped as their eyes widened and adrenaline pumped through their veins when they saw how the gun was pointed at the shortest one out of them. But, they were really confused as they saw the calm and collected face of the latter. How could Kuroko contain such a face even if he's fucking pointed at with a gun?!

Aomine and Murasakibara (And possibly Akashi) was about to make a run for it, when they saw Kuroko shake their head at them slightly.

It surprised them very much, and as if it was magic, their bodies stopped listening to them and stayed put in place, just like what the pale bluenette had told them.

"You asshole-!" The man growled, his features showing the expression of pure anger, as his finger started to pull the trigger.

...But stopped when he felt something hard press behind his head.

There were light breathing behind him as he heard two feminine alike voices speak. "Try and you'll die."

The threat came out as cold as ice which made the man successfully drop the gun reflexively. Kuroko's face relaxed before he spoke up afterwards, "Take him to the company," His voice came out soft but had a tint of authority laced in it. "Let one of the officials talk to him."

Two identical white-haired girls with dark, pure black eyes appeared behind the person who just recently pointed a gun at them, nodding as they pulled the body of the struggling man away easily.

Finally, Kuroko heaved out a sigh when the three disappeared but gulped visibly.

He closed his eyes before he turned around just to find dumbfounded and shocked looks directed to him. They were all flabbergasted on what just happened, and surely, it wasn't your daily scene which you can see everyday.

_"What the fuck was that Tetsuya/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi?!"_

Kuroko pinched the bridge of his nose for a short moment before he sighed once more as he eyed the five bewildered men in front of him.

This is the reason why he said that they weren't ready to know anything.

He was sure that this time, he won't get away unless he explains _everything _he knows.

* * *

_**EDIT:** Fixing up mistakes and typos I found here and there amateurly ._. I should really get a beta, huh? ._._

**_EDIT:_**_ Revisation of LOTS of this and there _ _


	4. Chapter Three - Company Meet

_**A/N **__MY TRUE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS AT THE BOTTOM. I HOPE YALL ALL PREPARED FOR SOME FANGIRING ISSUES._

_**Warning for this chapter! **__Unbeta-ed; Shounen Ai; Cursing; OCs; OOC (I think) ~(._.)~_

_[0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] _

_**Chapter Three**_

**_Company Meet_**

"I can explain." Kuroko replied as he took in the stares the group was giving him.

"What the fuck?! First, a fucking bad dude attacks us, second, you knew that asshole and third, Tetsu! What the fuck just happened?!" Aomine snarled angrily while at the same time, confused as he stood up, looming over the bluenette. Well, what do you expect him to do? Your 'frail' pale friend disappears for years and suddenly appears, and the next thing you see is him kicking ass and was some sort of a leader to two people who also appeared out of the blue.

Kuroko pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned and faced the group, "Like I said, I can explain—"

"Yes, now, you shall explain everything you know Tetsuya." Akashi's voice cut him off as the said redhead stood up and brushed off the dirt and dust that accumulated on his clothes.

"Yes, of course…" Kuroko mumbled quietly. He looked up and glanced at the seemingly traumatized blonde and two other friends on the ground. A frown etched into his features as he crouched. "Are you guys okay? No injuries?" He asked worriedly.

Midorima's head snapped up before he coughed fakely and nodded. He shakily stood up and spoke, "Yes. I'm fine… Just slightly… Troubled" His taped hands were fidgeting, a sign that he was trying his best to calm himself down after the sudden attack.

Purple eyes slightly widened as Kuroko placed himself in front of the purplehead. "Mm…" Murasakibara hummed as he nodded, standing up, still in a bit of a daze. The purplehead then made his way to the others, who was either still recovering from the scene that just happened or was cussing loudly.

Sighing, Kuroko faced the last one. "Kise-kun," Golden eyes snapped back to reality as it quickly glanced over the bluenette who was talking to him. "Are you alright?" Kuroko asked, inching a bit closer when he saw a tint of fear on Kise's eyes, but immediately disappear when Kise waved it off.

"I-I'm fine Kurokocchi," The blonde stuttered before he tried standing up, but failed as he stumbled back down, garnering the attention of the other members of the GoM. "Ow..." Kise muttered to himself as he rubbed his backside that was hurt when he hit the ground. Kuroko pursed his lips into a tight, thin line before he reached over and placed a hand in front of Kise. The blonde looked at the hand before nodding and grabbing it, Kuroko pulling him up in the process.

After a few seconds of silence, Kuroko let go of Kise's hand and looked at everyone else, "Does anyone of you have a phone?"

Murasakibara perked up before he raised his hand and took a step forward, "I have one Kuro-chin." The bluenette looked at his tall friend before nodding and kindly asking for his phone.

"What do you need this for Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he watched Kuroko's finger dial numbers quickly.

"You want to know everything right?" The bluenette spoke up, not looking up from the phone. "Then if so, this is needed." Kuroko finished dialing and placed the phone over his ear while his other hand signalled the others to keep quiet, especially Aomine who was still grumbling loudly.

Kuroko moved away slightly to gain a little bit more privacy as he spoke to the other line in a hushed tone.

Akashi frowned at how secretive Kuroko was doing, but shook his head afterwards. The explanation should be worth his time or else. He showed weakness to the others by not doing anything when someone attacked them so suddenly, and by not trying to fight back to the _'bastard' _who tried harming his former teammates.

A shutting of the phone was heard and soon enough, Kuroko was handing the purple phone back to its owner, muttering a thank you in the process.

"We're going somewhere, is that okay with you?" Kuroko asked as he eyed every one of them, getting nods as a reply back. Nodding, he motioned them to go out the park and get a taxi. But since they all can't fit in one because a taxi only has four seats all in all, they had to be divided into two groups, one containing Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise and Midorima, while the other contained Akashi and himself, much to his surprise. But what can he do anyway? Once Akashi says so, it is so. It might've been years but Kuroko still instinctively follows the latter with no objections whatsoever.

When they were all inside their appointed taxis, one commanded to follow the other, Kuroko leaned over, since he was sitting in the back seat with Akashi, and whispered the address to the driver, whose eye's widened slightly but still nodded in reply.

The taxi's engine roared and soon enough, they were off.

The drive to their destination was suffocating and awkward to Kuroko. He kept taking glances of Akashi when he thought the latter wasn't looking. The redhead looked perturbed as he was lost in his thoughts while he was looking out of the window.

Sighing, Kuroko leaned back to his seat and closed his eyes, wanting to take a short nap as he knew how long it would take for them to arrive to the place he told the driver to take them to.

His consciousness started drifting away a few moments later, thus, not seeing the stare Akashi gave him and how the latter inched a bit closer to him.

* * *

Minutes before the arrived, Akashi went and woke Kuroko up.

The bluenette blinked twice before he stifled a yawn, nodding his head while he incoherently thanked the latter while he was a bit in a daze. Akashi nodded before he looked outside once more.

Many were confusing to him and it annoyed Akashi very much. He was supposed to know everything he needs to know but now, knowing that he has so many things he's not informed with, it ticked him right off the bat. He unconsciously sighed as he ran a hand through his red locks, leaning down the car's seat. Akashi knew that they would soon arrive, and if his guess would be right (Which probably will), it will be _there._

"Just right there please." Kuroko mumbled, still a bit drowsy as he pointed somewhere in front of them. The driver nodded as the car came to a stop seconds later. Kuroko looked for money in his pockets but when he didn't, he sighed before grudgingly turning and looked for help to Akashi.

The redhead sighed as he reached for his wallet that was located in his back pockets. He took out a few and handed it over to the driver, thinking it was enough. Akashi, then, opened the car door on his side and stepped out while Kuroko did the same, but with a mutter of a small words of gratidude and goodbye to the driver.

Looking behind him, Akashi found the others also leaving the taxi as they paid money beforehand.

As soon they were all in one group, Akashi looked up to the huge building in front of him that was surrounded with large trees and plants. There was a large sign in front of the building which said, _'Meian Corps.' _

Nodding to himself slightly, Akashi felt a little satisfied as his guess came out correct. Now all he needs to know is what Kuroko has been doing as a _'special employee'_ of the company and why did he disappear so suddenly. While the others looked at the building with awe, Akashi and Kuroko went inside the company's grounds.

And surely, as he placed one foot inside, he could feel stares directed to him, it was either from some cameras he couldn't see or multiple people like the ones he encountered before in the park.

All in all, he could practically feel how the day will drag on.

* * *

Kuroko knew that Akashi noticed how the hidden cameras and people in the campus were all focused on them.

It was a rare sight after all, since Kuroko haven't brought anyone to the building's grounds since he started working there. The stopped for a bit, also calling out for Akashi to do so too, as he waited for the four others to catch up. He knew perfectly that it would end up badly when the others will get separated from him. The employees would most likely think that they would be 'intruders' rather than Kuroko's guests if that will happen.

When they were all in one group, the six of them entered the large structure in front of them. Kuroko nodded to the person guarding the entrance who slightly bowed back in return, shocking and baffling the other five.

Is Kuroko a high-leveled employee in this company?

"Ne Kurokocchi," Kise called out as he jogged over the bluenette's side, looking like he had greatly recovered from the earlier experience. "Where are we going?"

Kuroko looked up before he went back gazing in front of him and motioning the others to follow him, "We're going to meet the person who introduced me to this company" The bluenette spoke before his face fell slightly, but was immediately masked again by a blank and emotionless face. They turned left as they met a few more employees that stopped what they're doing and bowed down to them slightly. Kuroko nodded and kindly asked to stop doing the greeting since he noticed how surprised the others were.

"Oi Tetsu, mind telling us why they bow when they meet you?" Aomine asked as he looked back, staring at the staff who showed such respect to his former shadow.

"I somehow have a high position in the company but it's no big deal." Kuroko explained but it was plain dead obvious that he was hiding some details to them.

"Ne, Kuro-chin. Do they sell snacks here?" Murasakibara asked, suddenly looming over the pale, petite bluenette, while Midorima's statements of _'How could you think of eating at such a time?!' _and _'Why do you even want to eat now?!' _were ignored.

Kuroko stopped for a bit before he continued walking, "No need to buy some Murasakibara-kun, we'll prepare some food in the room we're going." Murasakibara nodded before he continued following the bluenette.

"Why is this place deserted anyway?" Midorima asked as he looked around, only finding a few people inside the large building..

Kuroko turned around, making the others stop walking. The bluenette stared at Midorima dead in the eye, "W-What?" The greenette mumbled as he saw the piercing stare that was directed to him.

"Midorima-kun. You do know that it is Sunday, right?" Kuroko pointed out slowly. Several seconds later, Aomine's eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed the bluenette on the shoulders, shoving off Midorima who looked like he was in the middle of being relieved on escaping Kuroko's stare and irritated that Aomine pushed him..

"Seriously?!" The tanned male scream-asked, garnering a _'Shh Aominecchi! Wah! Get away from Kurokocchi-ssu!' _and _'Daiki, stop overreacting and let go of Tetsuya at once." _from Kise and Akashi simultaneously. Surprised from the sudden action, Kuroko slowly nodded his head before Aomine's grip on him dissolved suddenly.

"Aw man! The deadline of the report is tomorrow! Dammit! I haven't written a single word yet." The dark-blue haired male groaned as he tugged on his hair in distress. Aomine grumbled as he tugged harder, what will he do now? He can't finish it all in one day. But if he won't pass it tomorrow to his advisor, graduating will be blurry for him.

Midorima huffed as his grip tightened on his lucky item that he faithfully clutched on the entire time, "It was your fault on being such a procastinator. I'm not surprised if you need to cram and beg to your professors so that you can graduate." The greenette voiced out before Aomine glared at him.

"Why you horoscope freak..!" The tanned male growled as he tried tackling Midorima, but failed because was being held back by Kise who was whining that they should stop fighting inside the building. Akashi massaged the temples of his head while Murasakibara just watched as he also made comments once in a while to tease either Aomine or Midorima.

Kuroko smiled to himself in amusement as heard his friends bicker with each other. It was just like before, when he had nothing to worry about and he can hang out with them every time he wants. Oh, how he misses those old times, even the moments he spent with Kagami and Seirin... _'Wait. Where are they anyway?' _Kuroko mused to himself as he thought what his former highschool, basketball teammates are now.

"Enjoying yourself Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he suddenly appeared beside the bluenette who didn't flinch at all even if the redhead appeared like a ghost.

"Mm." Kuroko hummed as he let his small smile be seen by the redhead. Akashi chuckled quietly before he kept quiet, letting the others squabble with each other playfully.

A few minutes of loud chattering after, out of the corner of his eye, Kuroko saw a few employees who was looking worried on whether they should inform the officials of the loud and rude manner of the rainbow-colored group or just keep quiet because who knows? Kuroko might turn evil and reprimand them. And let's just say Kuroko's punishments isn't exactly nice.

Looking around and making sure the others won't see, Kuroko silently placed a finger on his lips when the workers noticed him, saying that they should just keep quiet and not tell anyone about this.

Sooner or later, Kuroko stopped in front of an office, the others copying his actions.

"Is this it Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as he looked at the expensive-looking blurred-glass door in front of him. Kuroko nodded before he turned around and told some things to the rainbow-colored group.

"When we enter, everyone could just act like themselves, but please, no cussing alright?" Kuroko spoke as he informed the others, staring at Aomine directly when he said the last sentence, who in return just rolled his eyes and muttered a lazy yes.

Satisfied, Kuroko knocked on the door before he opened it and entered first himself, not closing the door completely so the others could peek in.

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun. What brings you here?" A slightly deep voice asked. It bothered the five eavesdropping males on how the unfamiliar called their former shadow. It was first name basis for Pete's sake!

"I brought my friends over and well, they would like to know the truth now actually." Kuroko explained bluntly.

"Hm... Is that so? Well then, let them in."

"Yes."

Noticing that Kuroko was looking and nodding at them, the five began shuffling, except Akashi and Midorima who elegantly walked inside, towards the room.

"Ah, so you must be Tetsuya-kun's friends?" A man, just looking a few years older than them, smiled, his grayish orange eyes glinting slightly. His sleek, black hair was styled sideways and he was wearing a business suit. He was currently sitting on a office chair with his upper figure leaned towards slightly, showing that he was interested meeting Kuroko's companions.

The five nodded simulteneously in reply before the man grinned in amusement, "Well then, my name is Koizumi Ryu, the soon-to-be president of Meian Corps. It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you Ryu," Akashi spoke up, surprising Koizumi on the sudden use of his first name. "My name is Akashi Seijuro, the heir of the Akashi Corporation." The redhead decided to put some little detail in his introduction, not wanting to be looked down whatsoever from the raven-haired male. He also wanted to show how powerful he was to the black-haired man too.

"My name's Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you Koizumi-kun!" Kise chirped happily, but deep inside, it sounded somehow fake. He couldn't trust this person suddenly after all, considering the fact that he might be the one who might have taken his precious Kurokocchi away from them.

"My name is Midorima Shintarou. If you don't mind me asking, what is your sign?" Midorima asked, pushing back his glasses. Koizumi looked surprised for a bit but smiled anyway, replying with _'Pisces'._

"The name's Aomine Daiki." Aomine drawled out. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt dislike towards Koizumi. Maybe it was because he might be the reason Kuroko disappeared? Man, don't bother asking him already. He doesn't know himself why he felt like that!

"Murasakibara Atsushi," The purplehead introduced himself lazily as he looked around for the food that Kuroko promised him. "Ne, Kuro-chin. Where's the snacks you promised?" He asked, turning to the bluenette. Kuroko looked up for a minute, probably thinking about what the purplehead just said, before he politely excused himself, telling that he'll just get some snacks. Not a second later, the pale male was out of sight in the room.

"Nicely done Atsushi," Akashi complimented once Kuroko was out of the room. The rainbow-colored group then headed to a long couch and sat on it, their sitting arrangement was Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara starting from left to right.

Koizumi's brow raised up, "And why is that Akashi-san?"

Looking at the grayish-orange orbs directly, Akashi spoke up, "We'll get straight to the point Ryu. What is Tetsuya's position in this company?"

"He's a special employee of course" Koizumi answered, like it was no big deal selling out information to _'strangers' _like them nonchalantly.

"What does they do?" Midorima pressed after he made himself comfortable at the couch he was sitting on.

Koizumi smiled wickedly as he leaned back his chair, "Special employees have privilege to do whatever they want but, in return, they have to protect the company and take up some requests."

"Such as?"

Grayish-orange eyes glinted. "Nothing much, just disciplining people who needs to learn their lesson."

"In what way?"

Shrugging, Koizumi grinned darkly, "First by asking them nicely but if they don't want to comply, by using brutal force."

* * *

_**A/N** i dON'T KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING. HALP._

_I TRIED MY BEST WRITING THIS. DO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THIS FREAKING CHAP REACHED 3,000 WORDS AT FIRST BUT SUDDENLY, THERE WAS A SUDDEN BLACKOUT. I DIDN'T GET TO SAVE IT. I CRIED. I DUN WANT TO LIE, I LITERALLY SOBBED MY ASS OFF._

_But anyways, at least I somehow recovered some so yeah TvT I hope it's alright with you guys. AND ALSO, SO SORRY IF IT'S SO SLOW._

_ANYWAYS, OMFG. gUYS! THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS ;A; TOO MUCH. I'M CRYING. I DUNNO WHAT I DID TO DESERVE THIS BUT THANK YOUU! THE VIEWS ARE REACHING 2000 ALREADY! THANK YOU!_

_SHOUTOUT TO: Shadow of the Angel, AK47reloaded, Another observer of the world, Seitsuya1104, Inori (guest), animerules9, notyours (guest), semantics, IAmPsyche (guest), Trixea, InsanityOwl and Guest for the reviews! ESPECIALLY MY DEAR GUEST REVIEWERS SINCE I CAN'T REPLY TO YOU ;A;_

_Here, I'll just do it here!_

_Inori - yES. SOMEONE WHO THINKS JUST LIKE ME. YESH. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS ;A; *crying_

_notyours - MY DEAR GUEST REVIEWER, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU NOW ;A; Your compliments are too much TvT I love you so so so muchhh! ;A; Reviews like yours really makes me want to write more T^T_

_IAmPsyche - Thank youu~! ;A; That compliment really made me happy!_

_Guest - oH MY GOD STAPH. THANK YOU! ;_; IT'S ALRIGHT SWEETIE CHEEKS. I DUN CARE IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT OR NOT, I JUST LOVE YOU OKAY._

_You guys are the reason I'm flipping out and why I cried so much in happiness! d(TvT)b_

_Thank you so much for the support and sorry for the awfully long shitty author's note :x I love you you guys!_

_-Kuzu/Ceru_

_P.S yES I'M SHAMELESSLY DOING THIS NOW... Please review and make my day once again?_

* * *

_EDIT: Fixing up some not clear scenes here TvT If you find some unclear scenes even, please don't hesitate telling me by PM or by a review! :3_


	5. Chapter Four - More Information

_**A/N **I'm a terrible author. I'm sorry._

_**Warning! **Same old, veRY CRAPPY CHAPTER, OCs, Un-betaed, not funny humor  
_

_**[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]**_

"Oi, oi, oi, oi! What do you mean by 'brutal force'?" Aomine narrowed his eyes as he stopped moving around in his seat. Everyone's eyes were at the black-haired man who was smiling slyly at all of them.

Koizumi chuckled to himself lightly as he blew out a little amount of air out. "Exactly what it says of course, brutal force meaning, we use brutal force." He explained dully, not really giving information to others.

"Wait, wait... You mean, Kurokocchi **fights?!" **Kise suddenly shouted, instinctly standing up with his eyes widening.

"Ooo! We've got a winner over here~" The black-haired man laughed as he clapped his hands, "You're answer is right, erm... What's your name again blondie?" The blonde model visibly frowned and looked irritated at the latter, but at the same time, he felt worried for the safety of his long-lost-and-just-yet-found-bluenette-friend.

But then again, it was no wonder for them either. They just recently watched their friend kick some ass in the park, it was just about plain obvious on how Kuroko's job is about fighting since they knew the bluenette didn't know how to literally fight...

Maybe except for some cases when he uses his passes for self-defense in some times before.

"So, there's always a chance for Kuro-chin to be hurt?" Murasakibara muttered lowly, him slowly losing his appetite.

It was always like that anyway, when things really need to get serious, the black hole in his stomach miraculously disappears. Koizumi nodded, his features suddenly turning to an annoyed expression. It seemed that he was now feeling annoyed because of the repitition of the obvious answers to their questions.

"You kidnapped Tetsu because of that reason?!" Aomine lost his cool and hissed at the person in front of them. "Oh my fucking-Shit."

The tanned male cussed, his eyes suddenly widening as it bore through grayish-orange eyes. "Tell me you stupid arse," Others, specifically Midorima and Koizumi, were visibly disturbed by the male's foul language but looked very interested on what the latter was about to say.

"If Tetsu went into fights... Does that mean he also encountered shit and stuff that almost got him killed?!"

The room went silent from Aomine's question. The other GoM members were quite surprised that their worse-than-a-fool-and-former ace noticed that very important, little detail.

Nevertheless, most of them also felt worry (Specifically a certain redhead, purplehead and greenette) while the other one went to full-blown panic and anxiety after a few seconds.

Ignoring Kise's outrageous and absurdly loud, panicking shouts, Koizumi waved his hand. "What do you think? He faced about dozens of fights now, of course there were times Tetsuya-kun went severely injured even to the point when he was at the brink of death."

_'How could he say that in such a calm, peaceful manner?!' _Midorima thought as he eyed the boss of Kuroko thoroughly. _'No sane person could talk about **death **in such cases. This person is certainly out of this world.'_

"Ryu," Akashi suddenly voiced out, his voice creepily low. "How many times did he almost died?" The room went silent when the redhead asked that certain question. Koizumi smiled amusedly at the person who just asked the question as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Hm... If I do remember correctly, it's about... **Three times, **I guess?"

Midorima and Murasakibara's breathing hitched. Akashi's eyes widened. Kise's skin went to the color of sickly white as his eyes showed emotions of pure panic. Aomine raged, his mind snapping as his consciousness faded away while his instincts took over.

The tanned male growled as he pounced over the grayish-orange ceyes colored man, completely forgetting his pride as a police and surprising Koizumi from the sudden action.

"Oi Aomine! What are you doing-"

"You bastard!" Aomine cut off the speaker before him, his eyes darkening. "What the heck of missions do you give to Tetsu?!" His hands clutched tighter over the man's collar, pulling him up to his full height.

Koizumi though only stared at the raging person quietly, not answering at all and only making the male in front of him angrier. Aomine snarled as he rose up a fist, pointed it up to the black-haired teen and then-

_*Slam!**Crash!*_

_"Aominecchi! Stop!" _

**THUD! **

A pale frame was found on the ground, his cheek looking quite reddish as his light-blue hair was sprayed around. His hand were tomato red, obviously pointing out it was hurting like hell.

"Kuroko!/Kurokocchi!" Midorima and Kise rushed over to the bluenette, immediately checking the latter. The greenette was currently using one of the techniques he learned as a doctor and didn't mind the mess happening behind him while the blonde was fussing over Kuroko.

"Ay, look. You've hurt Tetsuya-kun." Koizumi frowned as he stared down, "That isn't very nice, punching people all of the sudden." He continued, shaking his head disappointedly.

Aomine looked like he was about to flip out again but was held back by a certain purplehead and was commanded by a former redhead captain to stop. Ignoring all, Koizumi walked over to the three people who was creating their own ruckus on the ground.

"Let me check it Kuroko! We don't know if something is-"

"K-Kurokocchi! Are you alright?!"

"There's no need Midorima-kun, I am fine. Kise-kun, stop it; it's irritating."

"You don't know that!"

"Mou, Kurokocchi! You're hurt!"

Pursing his lips before rolling his eyes, Koizumi tapped on the shoulder of Midorima and asked him to move away.

Murasakibara was about to protest on how a 'stranger' was about to touch his long-time friend, but quickly went against it in the last minute when he remembered how many years have passed without any connections with Kuroko thus, not really saying if he has the right to protest on Koizumi touching Kuroko, who by the way already had years of experience with the bluenette. _(A/N Holy shit... I dunno if you can understand this but..!) _

"Tetsuya-kun," The black-haired man offered a hand while the GoM, with Kise being dragged away slightly by Midorima and Aomine held back by Murasakibara and Akashi's chilly glare, watched the scene unfold. Kuroko sighed and then looked up to his 'boss'.

"I was lucky enough to shove you away and only take just a little amount of impact." The bluenette replied and grabbed the hand in front of him. Koizumi nodded and pulled the latter up.

It was going really well, with the GoM forcing themselves to believe that the black-haired male do cares about the pale bluenette, when an... Unexpected scene happened.

Not a second after Kuroko finally stood up, the grayish-orange eyed man turned his back on Kuroko and quickly spun around, only shoving a fist **hard **exactly to the slightly-red cheek of the pale teen.

Kuroko once again fell down because of the impact as his cheek had a large big, purple bruise obviously forming on it. The GoM's eyes widened and immediately went over their former shadow.

"What did you do that for?!" Midorima unconsciously yelled.

Koizumi rolled his eyes, walked over to the door of the room and opened it. He stepped outside, calling for some names before completely disappearing, not really answering the greenette's question.

"O-Oi Tetsu! Are you alright?!"

"You've already hit me once Aomine-kun, and yet I survived it. Can that answer your question?"

"Jokes aside Tetsuya, answer the question."

"...I feel fine. It'll heal in a matter of days, it'll disappear in some time, no use worrying." Kuroko sighed as he shoved the others off him, standing up and wobbling slightly in the process. Murasakibara frowned at the actions of the pale male before reaching out and pulled the latter back.

Surprised by the sudden action, Kuroko lost his little balance, and because of the mess on the floor, which is by the way the snacks he worked 'hard' to make, he slipped and fell to the arms of the waiting purplehead.

Kuroko landed with a slight oof to the arms of the purplehead. He frowned as he tried struggling out of the grip, but afterwards sighed before looking up to the somehow-smug yet lazy looking Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-kun, please let go of me."

Looking up, Murasakibara faked thinking about it as he stared back once again to the now-slightly annoyed light blue eyes. "No."

"Murasakibara-kun..!"

"No."

"I'll give you a whole pack of any snacks you want if you let go of me."

"Hm... Well-"

"You can get anything you want from the grocery store with no charge because Ryouta and Daiki will be paying. That is, if you won't let go of Tetsuya Atsushi."

"Sorry Kuro-chin, no can do."

Looking really annoyed now, Kuroko looked at his former teammates in middle school. "I am fine. Please, this bruised cheek is nothing."

Akashi rolled his eyes as he approached the tealhead, "Shush. Now be a good boy and let us look at your cheek." Kuroko sighed, seeing no way other than that, and let his head be maneuvered by the redhead wherever.

As Kuroko's head was tilted up, a large purple bruise was clearly seen just below the tealhead's watery right eye. "Mou Kurokocchi! It looks like it really hurts, are you sure this will be fine?" Kise commented as his face fell.

_"Yikes. So orange-eye bastard can actually throw a good punch."_

_"This isn't any time to be amused or interested you Ahomine."_

Ignoring all the noise, Akashi continued inspecting the bluenette's cheek. "Do tell me honestly Tetsuya, does this happen a lot?" The redhead's eyes bore through the other.

_"Wha- **Ahomine?! **You goddamn megane!"_

_"Mm, Mine-chin, stop shouting. You're destroying our eardrums." _

"...Not that you need to know that Akashi-kun." Kuroko spoke through a stoic face. Akashi sighed as he let his fingers trail throughout the bruise, surprising Kuroko very much. "Akashi-kun...? What are you doing?"

_"Shut up, you stupid titan!"_

_"Now that's just mean Aominecchi." _

Akashi hummed as he stood up, pulling Kuroko with him in the process. "It's nothing," Akashi shrugged, "Besides, it seems we already have company." The redhead continued, tilting his head slightly to the direction of the door. Kuroko's eyebrows slightly furrowed as he peeped through. There he saw the same twins standing in front of there, looking quite amused, as they watched the others bicker with each other.

_"Tch. Wuss."_

_"Eh-?! I AM NOT A WUSS AOMINECCHI. I am a very brave to-be-pilot that'll travel across the world, unlike you, a soon-to-be grumpy and scrawny police officer!" _

"Kako-san, Kayo-san." Kuroko greeted, completely forgetting about a certain redhead's action earlier. Akashi ignored Kuroko's use of first name _(and nicknames)_ to the other two as he understood that they won't understand who's talking to whom for the identical surname of the so-called twins. "What are you doing here?" The twins snapped their head towards Kuroko and slightly grinned.

"Oh. We came to pick you up."

Kuroko nodded before he looked at Akashi's direction, "Akashi-kun, do you want to come with?"

_"Shut up you two, and Murasakibara could you just move-**AHH! ****Murasakibara! **Stop pushing! It hurts!"_

_"Gomen Mido-chin. You told me to move and so I did, I didn't mean to squish you." _

Akashi rose an eyebrow, "Where to?"

Kuroko shrugged, "The clinic, I think." Akashi nodded as he and Kuroko went towards the twins, who by the way were watching the other four once again. "Kako-san, Kayo-san. Let's go." Kuroko informed as the two identical people looked at them surprised.

"Won't we go and invite them too?" Akashi stared back at the greenette, purplehead, blonde and tanned teen once more before replying, "No need. Let's go."

_"That just sounded so wrong!"_

_"WHAT THE FU- AOMINECHII! NOO! SHUT UP! AHHH! EW. FUCK. GROSS. THE IMAGE. It's burning in my mindd!"_

Ignoring the whines and loud screamings echoing from the naturally quiet and peaceful office of Koizumi Ryu, the two identical whiteheads, bluenette and redhead walked out, not-really looking bothered by the noise as they headed out to some direction in the building.

* * *

"Kagome, isn't it?" Akashi voiced out as he leaned back at the wall behind him.

They recently just arrived at the front of the clinic, which by the way was a _very _long walk, and was requested to stay outside the room by one of the twins so she can cure the bluenette's injured cheek better. Akashi had no problem with it all so he nodded and just told them that he'd just stay outside.

One of the whiteheads nodded and went in while the other stayed out, shortly explaining that she can't cure for shit while smiling sheepishly. There was a moment of silence before Akashi broke it out by asking a question.

The whitehead's eyes widened slightly before a flicker of amusement lit up in the middle. "Oh, how did ya know? I haven't introduced myself haven't I?"

Akashi shrugged in reply, "Pure guess, I do believe." It was a partial-lie though. In fact, as he and Kuroko were on their way to the building inside the taxi, he heard Kuroko muttering, _'Hfn... I hope Kagome-san isn't killing Ven yet..' _

"Well, it's Kagome Mikako. My sister's Mikayo." Mikako explained as she blew a white-haired strand of her hair off her face. Akashi hummed before taking a seat in a nearby metal bench he found while looking around.

"Well, Mikako. I do have some questions, can you answer it for me?" To be honest, for Mikako, it sounded more like a command than a request. The whitehead rose a brow but nodded either way, "Koizumi didn't answer clearly huh? Well then, shoot."

"Well then, let's get straight to the point. What are special employees exactly?"

Mikako went quiet for a minute before explaining. "Special employees do requests and stuff made by high officials, such as Koizumi and other people. The missions are either good or bad, so you can't be sure if your hands are gonna be dirty or not."

"Dirty? What do you mean?"

"Well," Mikako looked up for a moment. "Special employees mostly get requests on getting some debt from some rich old shitty dudes and ladies. It goes well for sometimes but, at some point, if the debt isn't paid and the person that didn't pay did something-I-don't-know-exactly-what, it gets to the point of _abuse _and sometimes, _assasination." _

Akashi looked a bit perturbed at the new information he got, but said to the other to continue on.

"Also, by being a special employee, your life is also at risk. By being one, you're mostly targeted and being awared of most companies because practically, you're one of those which makes the company you're working for on not going bankrupt by doing shit like that. Special employees are always likely designed to fight, being trained on some fucking monstrous exercises and those. But hey, if you're one though, you're respected by most of the people on the company you're working for."

"Hm... Then, what's it in for the special employee though? Surely, putting your life at risk just to get popular is a stupid thing to do."

"Oh, that? Actually, I dunno about that. You can ask Kuro-kun though." Mikako nodded to herself. "Our knowledge about Special Employees are limited, they're somehow the trump cards and what not of the people, so yeah..."

"Hn." Akashi nodded as he silently thanked the whitehead. He made a mental note on pushing Kuroko on telling him some information he wants to know. He nodded before drowning in his sea of thoughts, as he stared around the place.

A few seconds later, Mikako's voice rolled throughout the room. "Oh yeah, I forgot one important thing."

Akashi rose an eyebrow at this, "What is it?"

"Special Employees are mainly called as _'Dark Jewels'_ by the officials. And because I believe you're asking these because of Kuro-kun, I might as well tell you this.

Kuro-kun is one of the _best _Jewels here in Meian Corps. He currently has me and Mikayo as his agents, and also, he had encountered _lots _of deathly fights before. So to put it exactly now, his life is also being hunted for by some criminal company named _Waru. _The shit of a company thinks that Kuro-kun is a hindrance and wants him gone so, they spread the news of paying a lot of money to the person or group that can kill Kuro-kun. Waru's a secret company though so don't worry if you don't know the shit. Anyway, lots of people out there is after Kuro-kun's life, and they'll do whatever it takes to kill him. So, if you want to be close or whatever you want with Kuro-kun, _be sure you're ready on risking too your own life."_

* * *

"I believe you've already pressed Kako-san for answers." Kuroko asked, a white pad bandaged against his cheek.

It was just a few minutes ago when Mikayo and the bluenette went out of the clinic. Mikayo immediately flicked her twin's forehead once, apologizing rapidly with no reason whatsoever and dragged the other away. Akashi stood there half-shocked and half-amused when Kuroko explained that Mikayo had the feeling her twin, Mikako, had been cussing all time long when they were conversing.

Later, Kuroko invited Akashi outside the building to get some fresh air. Agreeing to the offer, both of them went out to the back of the building and found themselves in the middle of some enchanted-looking garden.

"It still lacked though," The redhead pointed out, sitting on some random tea chair that appeared in God knows where as he stared at Kuroko expectantly.

Kuroko sighed, shaking his head. "Soon Akashi-kun. Soon."

"But when is 'soon' I do wonder, Tetsuya?"

"I don't know Akashi-kun, but it is coming just soon."

Akashi frowned at the stubborness the bluenette was showing before rubbing the temple of his head slightly. Getting answers from the bluenette was going to be a hard task, and he's sure of it.

* * *

**EXTRA **

"Mou! Akashichii! Kurokochii! Where are you?" Kise whined as he looked around the hallways frantically.

"Shut up you annoying bastard," Aomine growled, smacking the blonde right behind his head. "If it wasn't for your blabbering, we should have noticed those two going away."

"Hmph, the same can be said for you Ahomine." Midorima glared at the tanned male, "Your still dirty mind disgusts me to no end."

"HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU TWO SOUNDED LIKE THAT."

"Mine-chin is a pervert. P-E-R-V-E-R-T."

"Shut up you fucking titan."

* * *

_**A/N**__I am bad. I didn't update for a whole month. I didn't reply to your comments or PMs. I'm so sorry._

_STUPID SCHOOL STARTED AND TEACHERS WERE DEVILS. Our first weeks were full of activites and parents didn't let me touch computer for weeks because I was grounded for losing a lot of money in the mall one time._

_I'm sorry to those people I didn't reply to! (;A;)_

_I'M SORRY TO ALL MY READERS ;A;_

_-Kuzu/Ceru_

**SHOUTOUT TO: **_VioletFan123, crusnik55, notyours (MY ULTIMATE BELOVED GUEST), Guest (4), InsanityOwl, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Chibi (Guest), slytherinserpent23, , allenfan, animesrule9, emilytheaquarius, Thin Air (Guest), McFlurry (Guest), Guest and Silencewill fall for reviewing!_

_I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING. I PROMISE TO REPLY NEXT TIME. I'M SO SORRY ;A; I TREASURE ALL YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME._

_**P.S** Big, big thank you to those who favorited and followed! *o* The amount for me is AWESHOME. I'm sorry to be a terrible writer to you guys._

* * *

**_EDIT: _**_Just wanted to say this will be on hold for a bit. I'll be editing all the chaps because HOLY CHEESE, WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS PLOT?! I MEAN, WTF?!_


End file.
